Own Asiavision Song Contest
| developer = Various | writer = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = | country = | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Various | cinematography = | camera = | runtime = | company = | distributor = | channel = | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = May 15, 2015 | last_aired = present | preceded_by = | followed_by = | status = |related = Own Eurovision Song Contest |editions = 12 |specials = |countries = |songs = 327 |entries = |group = |e-mail = own.eurovision@hotmail.com }} Own Asiavision Song Contest (abbreviated OASC), is an online song contest, created as an equivalent to the Own Eurovision Song Contest. Each member country submits a song to be performed and then casts votes for the other countries songs to determine the most popular song in the competition. The contest has started in April 28, 2015. Origins The name of the contest was inspired from Own Eurovision Song Contest. The first contest was held in the town of Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia. The final took between 15 May 2015 and 24 May 2015. Twenty five countries participated. The first contest was won by China. 'Competition history' In April 2015, appeared the idea of creating a spin-off to Own Eurovision Song Contest as of contest's 3rd anniversary. Asian countries that were not full members of the EBU were allowed to participate in the contest. Participation Thirty countries have participated at least once in the Own Asiavision Song Contest. 'Participants' The following table lists the countries that are eligible to participate in the contest. Selection procedures Each country must submit one song to represent them in any given edition they participate. There has been a rule which forbids any song being entered which has been previously commercially released or broadcast in public before year 2005. Countries may select their songs by any means, whether by an internal decision of the participating contry or a public contest that allows the country's public to televote between several songs, these public selections are known as national finals. Regardless of the method used to select the entry, the song's details must be finalised and submitted before a deadline some days before the international contest. Winners Hosting The contest is considered to be a unique opportunity for promoting the host country as a tourist destination. Below is a list of cities that have hosted the Own Asiavision Song Contest, one or more times. Milestones Until Own Asiavision Song Contest 11, 291 songs have been performed in the competition. Below is a list of milestones. Voting The voting system is the same used in Eurovision Song Contest, which has been in place since 1975, and is a positional voting system. Countries award a set of points from 1 to 8, then 10 and finally 12 to other songs in the competition — with the favourite song being awarded 12 points. After all countries have voted, when all the points have been calculated, the admin of the show call upon each voting country in turn to invite them to announce the results of their vote. Currently, the votes from 1 to 7 are displayed automatically on screen and the remaining points are read out in ascending order by the spokesperson, culminating with the maximum 12 points. Rules Same rules as in Own Eurovision Song Contest apply here. Additionally, if you want to borrow a singer from a country which takes part in OESC, they can take part only with the permission of the main HoD of the country. Blacklist If someone doesn't follow any rule they will receive strikes. You can get strike for various reasons: *Not confirming participation/withdrawal each edition before deadline; *Not submitting entry after confirming; *Failing to vote in any required event; *Submitting entry without approval; You will be permanently banned for cheating in the voting or for joining with a fake account. Current blacklist : Temporary ban : Permanent ban : Does not compete